Operation BLAM
by Miss Elenath
Summary: One morning Santana discovers that Sam's girlfriend looks A LOT like Blaine and she has to say something about that.


Prompt from the tumblr _blaineandsamevanderson_: What if Blaine and Sam end up in NYC and are roomies (but not dating) and they are besties with Kurt, Adam, Rachel and Santana. And one morning the 4 of them are hanging in the kitchen with Blaine when Sam comes out the girl he's been seeing… a small, dark haired girl with curls and preppy/hipster style (Yeah, basically a girl version of Blaine).

Of course, Sam and Blaine are oblivious to the similarities (like, insanely so. Maybe Blaine compliments her on her awesome oxford shoes or they're wearing the same shoes or shirt) , but Kurt, Adam, Rachel and Santana see it and are like "WTF?"…then they do their research and find out most of the younger ND crew thought Sam and Blaine were getting it on during senior year.

**Operation BLAM**

"Ah, we should do this more often!", Rachel said, leaning back on the sofa with a coffee mug in her hands.

"Yeah... but next time maybe at our place", Kurt said. He and Adam were sitting beside her and the little sofa looked somewhat stuffed. Not that Blaine cared since he got to sit in the armchair opposite to the sofa.

Santana wasn't as content on her cushion on the floor but Blaine didn't care about that either. The four of them hadn't even called before they had appeared at his and Sam's appartment in New York City for a 'late brunch'.

"So where's Trouty?", Santana asked, looking around. She already had looked through some books and magazines that were lying around and seemed to be bored now.

"Still asleep."

"Lazy boy."

"Well, you know, he's with his Tiffany", Blaine defended his roomie.

"Right, the new girlfriend who always avoids our rating! But not today!" Santana got up as if she wanted to storm into Sam's room, so Blaine distracted her with cookies. As much as Santana loved to stir up other people's life, she never said no to cookies.

"But don't think she'll get away this time", she said while eating. "I will stay the whole day if I have to."

"Creepy", Blaine said with a smile.

"Yup, that's me." She looked satisfied and Blaine put some more cookies on her plate.

Blaine was about to talk about some his first classes later on that day that Kurt and Adam already had graduated from (perfect for homework advice and teacher gossip) as the door to Sam's room opened.

The blond boy looked very sleepy (and sexy), his hair all messy and still in his Shirt and boxers. He yawned and stretched his arms and Blaine stared at his belly button that was to be seen for one second. Then he looked away, clearing his throat. He had a lot of practise in hiding his 'turned on feelings' as well as any other feeling that had to do with Sam and weren't appropriate for bro's, so it was just another day in paradise.

"Where is she?", Santana asked. Sam blinked.

"Oh, hey! We have guest's!" He waved to Rachel, Kurt and Adam and went on to the kitchen that was in the same room as the living room arrangements.

"TIFFANY!", Santana called. Everybody around her winced and Kurt put his hands to his ears.

"God, Santana, do you have to be so dramatic? She will come out sooner or later... Damn it."

"Oh come on, you hyprocrite, you want to take a look just was much."

"What?", a girly voice shouted back. Santana made an impressed face.

"Come out and show yourself!", she ordered.

"Would you stop it?", Sam complained. He came to the sitting arrangement with a mug in his hands and leaned against Blaine's chair, using his other hand to stroke Blaine's hair. He shortly looked up and smiled a 'good morning' to his roomie.

"She already tried to break into your room", he said.

"Thanks for not letting her."

"You're welcome."

"What is _going on?_" There she finally stood, a small girl with black curls all around her face, boyish short. Contrary to Sam she was already dressed, in dark trousers, a red blouse and a pair of suspenders. She carried a bag in her hands and looked around them.

"Hello Tiffany", Santana said, while Rachel, Kurt and Adam simply nodded.

When Tiffany went to the kitchen and Sam followed her, Santana leaned forwards.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God. Blaine, why didn't you tell us you had a twin sister?"

"What?", he said.

Kurt nodded. "Boy, if Blaine hadn't sat there I'd thought it was him."

"Oh come on, don't exaggerate", Blaine said.

"She's even wearing oxford shoes!", Santana squealed, clapping her hands.

"Well, yeah, she has an awesome taste in clothes and music and movies, why not?", Blaine defended her.

"Did you make her like that?", Santana wanted to know.

"I don't _make_ girls", Blaine stated. "She happened to be that great when Sam met her at college."

"Oh, Trouty", Santana sighed and looked to the couple in the kitchen, her gaze fading into the distance. "Where to start, where to start."

"Santana!" Rachel snatched her out. "How about we don't question our friends dating choices?"

Santana laughed. "What? Seriously, you have nothing to say to... this?" She gestured to the kitchen where Sam was standing close to Tiffany, who had their back turned to them and okay, maybe, with _much_ imagination, people could think Blaine was standing there.

But he wasn't. He was sitting here, regretting every choice he made in his life that had lead to sitting here instead of standing there.

"Well, maybe she dresses like Blaine and has some similarities, yes", Rachel said. "But we don't know –"

"I know", Santana interrupted her. "Trouty is pretending to fuck Blaine every other night. It's obvious."

Kurt and Adam giggled, while Blaine felt heat rising to his head.

"Excuse me?!"

"Stay out of this, Bowtie", Santana said.

"You are talking about me", he said. "And about my room mate. My straight room mate."

"Who is dating fake-you", Kurt said.

"That got nothing to do with –"

"Sam is not straight." Santana shook her head. "Who would even think that? Oh, except Mr. Oblivious." She patted Blaine's arm.

"Yeah, we saw him with a boy just a month ago", Adam said. "In that gay bar on fourth avenue... or was it the fifth?"

He turned to Kurt who made a contemplative face. "I know what you're talking about but I can't remember... maybe fifth, yeah."

"He was with a boy?"

"Oh, yeah. We even talked to him", Adam nodded.

"He was a little bit drunk but so were we." Kurt giggled.

"See? The only one who's so blind to overlook the obvious is... the other gay."

"Santana, _the other gay_ is what you call Adam all the time. Except when you're talking about him first, then I'm the other gay", Kurt said.

"Oh damn it, why am I surrounded by the gays?"

"Isn't that something I should ask, Santana?", Rachel said.

"No. I'm living with him for a year now. And also before we were good friends so... just no." Blaine shook his head. He would've known.

"So, because Bowtie choose to think Trouty is straight and Trouty can't do his 'bestie'..." Sanatana made quotations marks and than added. "I'm not judging you, hey. I know the feeling. It was totally the same with me and Brit except that we had no sexual blockade between us. Anyway, that's why he's now dating girl-Blaine. Voila, mystery solved!"

She leaned back, eating a cookie and looking very proud of herself.

"It was nice seeing you, guys! But I gotta run to class!" Tiffany waved to them and then pulled the door closed behind her.

Sam came to the group, a sandwich in one hand and sat down on a cushion on front of the table. He put his mug onto it and looked up.

"So, don't mince the matters. You like her?"

"I don't know..." Santana said. "I kind of like sticking to the originals, if you know what I mean."

Sam took a bite from his sandwich and slightly frowned, apparantly not knowing what she meant.

"Of course we like her", Blaine quickly said. Rachel, Kurt and Adam nodded in agreement.

"So... how's the sex?", Santana asked.

"Awesome!", Sam grinned, while Blaine was tempted to punch Santana in the face.

"Do you call her names, like, I don't know... Blaine?"

"Stop it!", Blaine said. Kurt and Adam couldn't keep their shit together and started laughing, while Rachel just buried her face in her hands.

"What?" Sam frowned at her and then looked questioningly at Blaine. "Did I miss something?"

"No, just... Santana thinks Tiffany looks like me. Don't listen to her." Blaine shook his head.

"What? Tiffany and you look as much as alike... Donald Duck and Mickey Mouse!"

"I know!" Blaine nodded. "Totally. I told her."

"You, my lady, have some imagination!", Sam said to Santana who crossed her arms and pursed her lips.

"Do I now?"

"Santana, it's enough", Rachel said.

"Or is it?", Santana said. He had now her phone in her hands and moved her fingers over the screen. Since she didn't speak after that Blaine hoped it wouldn't come up again (for some time at least) and he got up.

He made himself another coffee. He couldn't stop thinking about what Kadam – that's what he secretly called Kurt and Adam since he practically only saw them together – had said. They'd seen Sam with a boy. Was it true? Maybe it had been the alcohol. But then it had been in a gay bar. What to think of that?

But to be honest, even if... he didn't want to risk their friendship. It was perfect, so perfect. They were best friends and always there for each other and also very touchy and so what if they could never kiss or fool around... so what. Blaine was used to holding back.

The jealousy hitting when Tiffany stayed for the night was a pain in the ass but he was used to it, really, he...

"Why didn't you tell me they were coming over?"

Sam spoke quietly and leaned towards him although the others were loud enough. Blaine snapped out of his thoughts and shrugged.

"I didn't know anything myself. They were here, all of a sudden", he said.

"Does Tiffany really look like you?"

"No, Sam, come on", Blaine softly said. "It's Santana. Don't listen to her."

"She has the same hair though." Sam fixated his eyes on Blaines black hair that was only lightly gelled today.

Since Sam was allowed to stare at his hair Blaine looked at his lips.

"Were you in a gay bar a few weeks ago?"

Oops, that was unintended. Sam looked back into his eyes and said. "Yes. I told you I'd go."

"No, you didn't."

"I said I'm at the opening of Halo."

"I didn't know it was a gay bar."

"Oh. I thought you did."

Blaine started now blankly. "And you made out with some guy."

"Well... yeah. That's what you go into bars for."

"With a _guy_."

"So? Blaine, you know that I'm bi, what –"

"I do?" Okay, that sounded somewhat high-pitched. But seriously _what the hell?_

Sam put his mug on the counter while Blaine ignored the peeping sound the coffee machine made, telling him his bevarage was ready.

"Blaine. I had guys over in this very apartment. You saw them. You talked to them... the morning after!"

Blaine felt his face redden. "That were normal sleep-overs."

Sam stared now, too.

"Like we sometimes do, you know, just cuddling and..." Blaine stopped himself. Had he really been so blind and Sam... no. No. He felt like he didn't know his best friend anymore.

"But you never had a boyfriend, that much I got right?", Blaine asked.

Sam sighed and leaned against the counter, crossing his arms. "No. I'm picky in that area. One might say hang-up on somebody."

"Oh, Sam! Why do we never talk about things like that, I mean... I'm sorry. I wasn't very open, too..." He let his gaze wander to his friends, not knowing what to think about 'being hang-up'.

He put a hand on Sam's warm shoulder. "But you have Tiffany now. Isn't that great?"

"Not really, I..."

"Hey, you two lovebirds! Guess what Puck just told me!", Santana called.

"I don't care!", Sam said.

"He has more information about your senior year than you would like." She giggled to herself, waving with her phone to Blaine. "His brother, you know... Jake? He was in Glee club... I don't know if you remember him, maybe you were to busy being in _luve_ with each other."

"Santana!" Blaine scrolled his eyes and went to the group.

"Do you deny that you crushed on Sammy and sang a Phil Collins song to him while all Glee members were present?"

"I don't, I... wait, what? How did they know it was about Sam? I told them it was about Kurt."

"Oh, thanks for using me as an excuse", Kurt said. Blaine waved him aside and kept looking at Santana, who was clearly in her element.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have stared at Trouty the whole time."

"It doesn't matter, Santana", Sam interfered. "That was a year and a half ago. And also it's none of your business."

"It's very much my business when two of my best friends..." She made a dramatically pause and then clapped on the table. "Are too fucking stupid to see that they'd be better off doing each other."

"Oh, oh, I think we have to go now!" Kurt jumped up at the same time as Rachel did. They practically dragged a screaming Santana out of the door. Adam tapped on their shoulders, said "I'm sorry although it's not my fault" in his lovely English accent and then followed his friends.

"Oh great. We're gonna hear about that again", Blaine sighed as he closed the door. Santana could be very stubborn.

"Well, she has a point", Sam said.

"No, she – what did you just say?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot away", Blaine said, walking to the kitchen to get his coffee and also to avoid looking at Sam since his words had sounded somewhat suggestivly.

"When did you stop... liking me?"

"I... I don't know." Could it get any hotter here? Blaine opened a window, walked to the sofa and sat down beside Sam although that may not have been very clever. But he didn't care. Couldn't he just bury his face in Sam's chest and never confront the world again?

"Or maybe... you never did."

Blaine bit his lip and turned his head. "What difference would it make?"

"You are joking, right?"

Now why did Sam look seriously upset? Blaine moved to face him.

"Look, I promised you I wouldn't let it come between us and that's what I did. What I still do, okay, I admit it. It's not easy to get over someone when you're living together." Blaine smiled warily, not sure if Sam would want to move out now.

But Sam suddenly started to smile wildly.

"You idiot", he said. He moved towards Blaine and laid a hand on his cheek. Immediatly Blaine's heartbeat doupled. He instinctly leaned against Sam's hand.

"Why?", he whispered.

"You know why." Sam still grinned, then he closed the distance between them and gently nibbled on his lips. Blaine got a heart attack, at least that's what it felt like. He couldn't move at all.

Sam pulled away, only some inches, and took his hand.

"How can you not know that I love you?"

"You... do?"

"Hell yeah. Come on... kiss me." He brushed his nose against Blaine's cheek and grazed the corner of his mouth with his lips. Blaine's eyes fell shut and he opened his mouth to get more air. It was so hot. Sam whispered "kiss me" again and Blaine turned his head slightly, finally pushing his lips against Sam's.


End file.
